


the man who dreamed of having

by Hikari1833



Category: Naruto
Genre: Falling In Love, Female Hatake Kakashi, Good Sex, M/M, Overprotective
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari1833/pseuds/Hikari1833
Summary: Kakashi descubre que Iruka además de ser hermoso e inteligente, puede ser tan letal y eficiente como atento y grandioso.Fic dedicado a la comunidad Kakairukaka donde la administradora deseo tener una historia sobre una imagen muy bella.





	the man who dreamed of having

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la imagen que dió vida a esta historia  
> .  
> https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/120049146302105047/

¡Otra vez frenando! ¿Cómo se le ocurre a ese chūnin frenar a cada rato? ¿Acaso sabe que están al acecho?

 

Kakashi se pregunta por qué Iruka frenaba a cada rato y hacía un sello y luego avanzaba… Ella no estaba del mejor humor para esta misión. El hombre ni siquiera sabía que ella lo estaba custodiando.

 

La misión era rango A para Iruka y rango S para ella. ¿El por qué? Era simple: Iruka debía entregar un tratado de paz con el País del Té y una aceptación de las condiciones que se habían estado negociando durante un buen tiempo con ese país y este era el fin para dichas disputas: llevar el acuerdo final ya firmado. Debía ser enviado por un chūnin que debía entregarlo de manera encubierta, ya que este acuerdo no les agradaba mucho a los traficantes en el País del Té, debido a que le daba un acuerdo de más custodia ninja en las cosechas y estos perderían su poderío, era lógico que querrían eliminar al mensajero.

 

Ahí es donde entraba Kakashi: ella tendría que evitar que le pasara algo a Iruka pero debía estar encubierta. Generalmente ese era un trabajo para ANBU pero en la aldea se estaba necesitando demasiado al escuadrón especializado y Kakashi era un jounin disponible y tenía su larga trayectoria en ANBU, por lo que está misión sería fácil para ella.

 

Al menos eso le había dicho Tsunade cuando la nominó para la tarea. Le advirtió que Iruka tenía un ritmo particular y que debía lograr que éste no supiera que estaba detrás de él. Kakashi estaba haciendo un buen trabajo pero se estaba cansando del ritmo cortante que tenía Iruka. La próxima vez que Iruka frenara, utilizaría su Sharingan para ver qué demonios era lo que hacía... 

 

Si, lo utilizaría para ver qué hacía: no para grabar una imagen de él en su cabeza.

 

Kakashi agitó su cabeza en signo de no comenzar un hilo de pensamiento que no la llevaría a ningún lado.

 

Iruka comenzó el último tramo de su viaje y ella fue detrás de él. Se veía simplemente hermoso desde su punto de vista. Él tenía eso que ella añoraba desde un buen tiempo…

Un hermoso trasero que deseaba apretar y confirmar si era tan grande y firme como aparentaba.

 

Debía decirlo, Iruka sensei era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Y para su desgracia personal, su maldito corazón ha elegido a este perfecto ser para enamorarse. Hacía bastante tiempo lo había hecho y ella estaba más que segura que por más que lo intentará, ¡no podría dejar de sentir esas cosas que le provocaba tan solo verlo!

 

La primera vez no le había prestado atención, pero al parecer su corazón si lo había hecho: cuando lo vio sonreír un latido no convencional le llamó la atención y su rostro se enrojeció cuando lo escucho hablar (agradece siempre a su máscara porque tapó la reacción al ochenta por ciento) y luego de eso comenzó a fijarse en él como si fuera una adolescente hormonal y sin la seguridad para avanzar hacia un hombre.

 

Claro que hubo un par de veces que trató de hacer un movimiento de conquista o una insinuación de pasar una noche juntos… pero el sensei no le prestó atención o simplemente no captó su mensaje.

 

Al principio creía que sólo le gustaba y podía vivir con eso, después de todo eso no le evitaba poder tener algún que otro encuentro casual con quien se le cruce para liberar tensiones, pero después de que Naruto entrara en su equipo y ella comenzó a interactuar más con el sensei no pudo evitar tener una atracción más y más fuerte cada día. Sus sonrisas la enloquecian y su fuerza la volvía loca, por qué… ¡Sí! Iruka tal vez no era el chūnin más poderoso de la aldea, pero tenía una fuerza singular, que lograba calmar tanto a niños pequeños como a jōnin engreídos y pedantes…

 

Y por qué no decirlo, cuando tuvieron ese pequeño roce antes de los exámenes chūnin en el que ella nominó al equipo siete todo su cuerpo vibró de placer al ver ese rostro enojado y su necesidad de querer probar sus labios fue mayor cuando esa misma noche él le afirmaba que los nueve novatos estaban listos para dicho examen. Pero aunque Kakashi se le insinuó esa tarde no vio ningún interés en Iruka hacia ella y la duda colmó su mente.

 

¡Ahí comenzaron todas sus dudas y las mil preguntas del por qué!

 

¿Por qué Iruka no la encontraba atractiva o deseable?

 

No es que se jactaba de tener demasiadas cualidades pero, no estaba mal para ser una kunoichi. No creía que fuera por la diferencia de rangos, era demasiado claro que Iruka no le temía a los jōnin ni se consideraba menos que ellos (varias veces había retado a unos cuantos agrandados a que hicieran el trabajo que él hacía y todos salían corriendo, ya sea por estar en la academia o en la oficina de misiones) por lo que el rango no era un problema.

 

Tal vez era la postura perezosa que ella mostraba y el interés a las obras de arte que escribía el maestro Jiraiya. Tal vez era porque ella era más alta que él, y la altura puede ser un inconveniente para un hombre… Aunque sus piernas largas tenían cierto encanto, tal vez Iruka las prefería más grandes.

 

Su trasero tampoco era un imán para las miradas, aunque juraba que estaba ahí, firme y redondeado… y lo más probable es que su pantalón no la favorece pero estaba donde tenía que estar y daba lo que debía dar, además tenía esa suavidad que cualquier hombre desearía. Pero tal vez Iruka los prefería más grandes o que su dueña lo adorne con una pollera y sus piernas se vieran atractivas…

 

Después de todo Naruto le había contado cómo cayó ante su sexy no jutsu y cuando ella vio esa figura exuberante que el mocoso de doce años mostraba como una distracción pudo notar que claramente que si Iruka caía ante esa imagen era porque era su preferencia particular.

Y tal vez Naruto estaba alardeando de cómo Ebisu-sensei y el sabio pervertido cayeron ante eso y además tenía al tercer Hokage y a Iruka como dos victorias. Naruto no lo contó para que kakashi supiera más de Iruka, pero esa información, aunque poca, le dió a kakashi la seguridad de que ella no era del agrado del sensei y este tenía un gusto que iba más hacia lo exuberante y ella no lo tenía.

 

Sus pechos no eran muy grandes… una copa B no era demasiado para algunos hombres que preferían la copa D o incluso E. Pero la exuberancia no era algo de lo que ella podía lucirse (a menos que se operara, pero un busto de 88 cm eran ideales para la agilidad que ella tenía). Siempre había notado que Kurenai y Anko atraían más hombres que ella, y es que su figura menuda y voluptuosa les aseguraba el éxito para eso, y además su vestimenta no era la tradicional táctica que ella misma usaba no, ellas siempre lucen esos flamantes atuendos que las hacen ver atractivas y peligrosas. Kurenai usaba un vestido que dejaba lucir sus piernas y Anko ese conjunto que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Aunque Kurenai es más de las que prefieren algo estable, no deja de llamar la atención y Anko se trae esa personalidad cínica y juguetona que seduce con miradas e insinuaciones.

 

Ambas son perfectas para eso de las conquistas…

 

Pero ella siempre luce el traje táctico y su cabello corto no está demasiado arreglado para que pueda parecer atractiva. Su máscara y su ojo izquierdo tapado también la hacen un éxito para alejar cualquier tipo de conquista, y los que ella permite acercarse solo pueden recibir lo que permite la oscuridad. Por lo que todo su conjunto es más bien una mujer hecha para ser el shinobi perfecto pero un ser humano poco atrayente.

 

Tal vez ella sea el ejemplo de todo lo que Iruka no desea.

 

Pero para su desgracia, Iruka era todo lo que ella deseaba en un hombre.

 

No tenía esa mirada letal que podía encontrar en sus pares jōnin o en cualquier enemigo en batalla. Tenía una sonrisa que podía derretir cualquier bloque de hielo en un corazón vacío y triste como el de ella. Su tono de piel era una tentación para su vista, su cabello le encantaba. Jamás declarará en voz alta que adoraba las hebras marrones que el chūnin lucía, pero era así. Sus ojos transmiten una firmeza de carácter que simplemente adoraba. La cicatriz en su rostro le gustaba, podía empatizar con él por tenerla y le sentaba bien en el rostro. Ni hablar de su figura, era obvio que Iruka no era más alto que ella, pero su conjunto le encanta. Su espalda ancha mostraba que no estaba desprovisto de musculatura y se moría de ganas por verlo nuevamente sin el chaleco.

 

Sabía que había sido imprudente cuando se puso a examinar su cintura y abdomen la única vez que no lo vio con el chaleco (que fue durante el funeral del tercer Hokage) pero no pudo evitar aprovechar esa oportunidad para hacerlo. Y no quedó decepcionada.

 

Iruka era perfecto, físicamente estaba impecable. Tenía una personalidad que enamoraba y sobre todo… poseía ese corazón dulce y lleno de amor que la enamoraba cada vez que lo veía con Naruto.

 

La capacidad para cambiar su manera de ver al niño era increíble y la manera en la que lo cuidaba y lo apoyaba le daba felicidad y siempre que iba al monumento de los héroes le aseguraba tanto a Minato-sensei como a Kushina-sama que su hijo estaba en excelentes manos. El amor que Iruka mostraba por todos los niños en general la hacían alucinar con la posibilidad de que él fuera el único hombre en el mundo entero al que le daría su descendencia.

 

Lo único que Kakashi no sabía de Iruka era como se manejaba en el campo de batalla, y ahora que lo veía parecía un poco decepcionante. Claro que por más importante que fuera el rollo por lo general un chūnin era más que suficiente, pero existía una ley en la hoja que obligaba al pueblo a cuidar de los maestros de la academia e Iruka era uno por excelencia que debía ser cuidado, ya que sería muy arriesgado no tenerlo más y no había muchos ninjas en la aldea que estuvieran dispuestos a hacer de la enseñanza su vocación, por lo que debían ser cuidados y pocas veces salían de la aldea (más que nada porque no se les permitía).

 

De hecho, la falta de ninjas en la aldea y el receso escolar hicieron que Tsunade tuviera que utilizar a este chūnin a falta de otros que ya estaban ocupados, y como también era urgente que este convenio se terminara lo ideal era utilizar un experto e Iruka parecía ser la persona adecuada.

 

Iruka freno un par de kilómetros antes de la entrada a la ciudad principal del País del Té y Kakashi pensó por un momento que volvería a hacer ese ritual que vino haciendo todo el camino, pero en cambio realizó un henge y cambió su apariencia lo suficiente para no ser confundido con un ninja de la aldea de la hoja y comenzó a caminar de manera tranquila y calmada.

 

¡Kakashi definitivamente grabó esa imagen en su cabeza con el Sharingan para no perderla jamás!

 

Iruka cambió drásticamente su apariencia, aunque dejando sutiles rasgos personales: su cabello había desaparecido completamente, parecía rapado al ras y su cara mostraba total paz. Su cicatriz seguía ahí y eso era lo que le llamó la atención a Kakashi (¿por qué no se la quitó?). Su atuendo era completamente distinto, tenía traje tradicional color azul. Parecía un monje tranquilo y sin apuro.

 

Iruka entró en la ciudad principal luego de un día de camino tranquilo (cosa que exasperaba a Kakashi y aún así debía reconocerle el trabajo encubierto) y luego de dar un par de vueltas y hablar con la persona correcta, dando el código requerido fue dirigido ante el concejal que cambiaría el rollo con él.

 

La transferencia no duró nada, y la primera parte de la misión se podía dar por exitosa. Iruka volvió al camino que lo dirigía hacia la hoja pero no salió de su personaje si no hasta el día siguiente después de haber pasado la noche en un pequeño estacionamiento económico (Kakashi permaneció oculta en un árbol cercano toda esa noche) y al volver a su uniforme táctico, Kakashi pensó que le había sentado tierno el personaje que había estado interpretando.

 

Volvían a buen paso hasta que Iruka freno de golpe. Kakashi tuvo la impresión de que se acercaba directamente a ella pero sintió que un insecto la picó y se quedó sin fuerzas. No pudo evitar caer pero para su alivio no llegó a tocar el suelo.

 

Iruka había sacado un kunai y la sostenía en alto. “Lo siento, Kakashi sensei” le dijo antes de utilizar ese mismo kunai para rasgar su banda y quitarle el chaleco, porque estos tenían aún más insectos que pretendían picarla. Sentía que no podía mover su cuerpo y este parecía más pesado, y a la vez podía ver todo lo que sucedía sin poder siquiera emitir ni un sonido ya que su garganta no parecía cooperar. Jamás había visto a Iruka de esa manera y lamentaba no haberle prestado atención a esos insectos. Ahora estaba paralizada y sin poder proteger a quien debería proteger.

 

Iruka estaba concentrado en no soltarla y dirigió su mirada al ninja renegado que lo observaba demasiado serio.

 

— Mi objetivo fue quitar a tu guarda espaldas del camino  —l e anunció tranquilo —,  aunque debo asegurarme de matarla también.

 

Al parecer eso hizo que Iruka reaccionara colérico e instintivamente abrazó contra su cuerpo a Kakashi.

 

— ¡ No le pondrás una mano encima!  —l e gritó y lo que pasó a continuación dejo anonadada a la mujer de cabellos plateados.

 

Iruka realizó un bunshin (al que Kakashi le daba poca vida) y se lanzó hacia el enemigo. El bunshin en su lugar realizó una serie de sellos que dieron como resultado a una especie de barrera impenetrable. Al principio Kakashi no pudo verla hasta que un enjambre de abejas se abalanzó hacia ellos pero no lograron llegar hasta donde estaban. Una burbuja casi invisible los rodeaba y el bunshin mantenía firme la barrera. Por otro lado, Iruka realizó un katon, quemando a la mayoría de los insectos y luego comenzó una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con el ninja enemigo. 

 

La pelea no duró mucho.

 

Iruka había realizado un sello que aprisionó contra el piso a su enemigo y después de eso le dió muerte. Los insectos que no habían sido eliminados se dirigieron a por Iruka y este realizó otro katon que los exterminó. Kakashi pudo ver como Iruka realizaba nuevamente la rutina de pararse cerrar los ojos y concentrarse con un sello. Kakashi tenía ambos ojos abiertos (ya que Iruka le había quitado la banda del ojo) y con el Sharingan activado pudo ver como el chacra iba y venía dándole información a Iruka demasiado precisa sobre lo que los rodeaba.

 

_ “Claro, un sistema de ecolocación” _ , pensó Kakashi y sonrió internamente con simpatía por la similitud que tenía ese jutsu con su nombre…

 

Al confirmar que estaban solos, Iruka dirigió una mirada afirmativa a su bunshin y este eliminó la barrera y se esfumó. El chūnin se acercó a ella y comenzó a confirmar los signos vitales de la kunoichi.

 

— Al parecer solo pudo inmovilizarla temporalmente  — le dijo y se quitó su propia banda para colocarla sobre el ojo de Kakashi —.  Lo siento, tenía que quitarte tu banda de inmediato y la corte… sé que debes tener tu ojo cerrado porque el Sharingan drena tu chakra.

 

El sensei comenzó a ver la poca piel expuesta que mostraba kakashi y al no ver lo que buscaba volvió a pedir disculpas. 

 

— Lamento esto, pero tengo que ver dónde está la picadura  — le explicó y comenzó a levantar las mangas de la camiseta, al no encontrar nada, continuó palpando y buscando por el estómago (tuvo que levantar la red también) y sonrió cuando la encontró en su baja espalda.

 

Kakashi dedujo que sonreía por qué no debía tocarla más, pero internamente ella disfrutaba el rose de los dedos del sensei sobre su piel.

 

Sintió algo frío y luego noto como fue cubierta con su ropa nuevamente.

 

— El barro hará que el aguijón salga sólo.

 

Iruka recogió la banda cortada de kakashi y también el chaleco. Se aseguró de que no tuvieran ningún insecto escondido y luego le colocó el chaleco nuevamente. Tuvo mucho cuidado con lo que hacía y luego de guardar en un bolsillo la banda de la peli plata se tomó la molestia de alzarla en brazos como si fuera una damisela en peligro y se dirigió hacia la aldea.

 

Kakashi estaba encantada con todo eso.

 

Iruka la había estado manoseando (aunque no de la manera indecorosa que ella deseaba) y ahora la llevaba en brazos y podía sentir como latía el fuerte corazón de este. El calor de Iruka la embriagaba y se permitió memorizar su aroma tan particular. Le había dado vergüenza el no poder protegerlo y a su vez se había llenado de dicha al ser ella la rescatada, pero al menos pudo ver la ferocidad de Iruka a la hora proteger un compañero. 

 

El balanceo entre los árboles y la velocidad que llevaba el chūnin hicieron que Kakashi cayera en la inconsciencia. 

 

Su espalda estaba fría y su cabeza tenía algo extraño e incómodo que servía como una almohada cuando despertó. No necesito abrir los ojos para saber que estaba dentro de una cueva, pero aún así los abrió. Le costó acostumbrarse a la poca luz que daba la pequeña linterna fluorescente (al parecer Iruka no se arriesgó a hacer una fogata para evitar ser rastreados) y al intentar sentarse una mano tocó su hombro y se lo impidió.

 

— Manténgase acostada un rato más, Kakashi sensei.

 

Kakashi volteo para verlo y quedó impactada con la imagen: Iruka sin su bandana y sin el chaleco junto a ella, sonriéndole. Esto debía ser el paraíso personal para ella.

 

— ¿ Dónde estamos…?  —l ogro preguntar con voz ronca.

 

— Bueno… ¡estamos en una cueva hacia el este del camino original!  — explicó Iruka rascando su nuca nervioso. Kakashi supo que se desvió drásticamente con eso —. Verá… avancé al menos dos horas hasta que me topé con otro de nuestros enemigos, pero como lo había detectado antes decidí ocultarla y me infiltre disfrazado como el ninja que se nos cruzó primero. Descubrí que están buscándonos y desean el rollo obviamente. Y como esperaban interceptarnos más adelante me desvíe, espero que se reponga para que continuemos…

 

A Kakashi le agradó que Iruka le demostrará que podía manejar los cambios repentinos en una misión. Aunque sentía más vergüenza por no haber hecho ella su trabajo cosa que le recordó que Iruka había sabido dónde estaba y también supo que la atacaban antes de que ella misma lo supiera

 

—¿ Cómo supiste?  —l o miró entre molesta y confundida.

 

— Bueno, siempre supe que estabas detrás de mí… tuve que ir ajustando mi jutsu para ir abarcando más y más espacio para cubrir y así poder estar al tanto de lo que me rodeaba tanto a mí como a tí. Tiendo a detectar el chakra en movimiento, por eso no supe que el insecto que se posó en ti tenía chakra hasta que atacó, y detecte muy tarde sus intenciones y solo supe que había un ninja cuando ya te había picado su avispón  —explicó—.  Por suerte al haber un Aburame como alumno tuve que estudiar un poco sobre los tipos de jutsu e insectos que utiliza este clan y sus derivaciones. Las abejas, avispas y abejorros no forman parte del clan Aburame pero son una especie de enemigos antiguos de estos, y generalmente se sabe que debes ser picado unas 6 veces para que el corazón se detenga, pero una sola picadura te paraliza el cuerpo un par de horas por lo que no tuve opción para evitar al enemigo, siendo que estabas inmovilizada.

 

— En lugar de dejarme e irte, decidiste luchar y poner en riesgo tu misión  — dejó escapar en voz baja Kakashi.

 

Iruka asintió.

 

— No podía dejarte ahí sola… y no voy a negar que la misión ha sido perjudicada, pero al menos estás a salvo  — el tono de alivio que utilizó Iruka en esa oración hizo que la mujer de cabellos plateados sintiera un palpitar incontrolable.

 

Iruka era todo lo que siempre deseó y ver que tenía un sentido del compañerismo tan amplio hizo que lo quisiera aún más. En teoría, si no estás informado de tener un guardián y este es abatido, debes seguir con tu misión y completarla con éxito. Iruka no solo abandonó su misión, si no que también se arriesgó en una batalla innecesaria para garantizar su bienestar y ahora estaba atrasado y con una carga extra.

 

Kakashi miró el lugar en dónde estaba y trato de hacer una lista de daños posibles. No sentía demasiado dolor y en general su cuerpo se sentía bien, sólo que algo débil, Iruka le dió una píldora de soldado y ella se la trago, ambos debían reponer fuerzas y por el frío que de repente sentía, supo que ya era de noche.

 

Pasaron al menos dos horas antes de que Iruka le permitiera moverse y luego de eso comenzaron a planear el resto de su viaje. Al ir juntos tendrían otro ritmo y debían estar preparados para lo peor.

 

El frío de la noche hizo que Kakashi tuviera una idea… una pésima y arriesgada idea.

 

— Tengo frío  — susurró, abrazándose e Iruka la miró extraño.

 

— Tengo una manta en mi mochila  — le dijo y de inmediato se puso a buscarla.

 

Kakashi sabía que no debería andar buscando provocar al sensei en medio de una misión pero dudaba mucho que tuvieran otra juntos, por lo que se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Decidió que iría a por todo y cuando Iruka le dió la manta ella se acurrucó junto a él.

Iruka no hizo nada para intentar abrazarla y solo dejo que ella esté tranquila junto a él.

 

Kakashi sabía que estaba siendo algo obvia pero también dudaba que el maestro quisiera algo con ella.

 

— ¿ Tienes novia, sensei?  —p reguntó en voz baja.

 

Iruka río un poco.

 

— No, no tengo…¿Por qué?

 

— Curiosidad  —d ijo y se acomodó más a su costado, era demasiado obvio que intentaba que Iruka la abracé pero éste se levantó y se rasco la cabeza mientras pensaba. Kakashi pensó que se había excedido.

 

— ¿ Qué buscas, Kakashi?

 

— Busco calor, sensei —le dijo de manera inocente.

 

Iruka la miró asombrado y Kakashi se preguntaba si acaso era gay.

 

— No me refería a eso… He notado desde que salimos que tienes un aura depredadora hacia mí, claro que no noto que sea por qué quieres atacarme pero se siente como si estuviera en una discoteca y hubieras elegido para tener un encuentro casual, ¡incluso ahora siento que deseas más que solo calor!

 

Kakashi quedó estática.  _ “¿Cómo puedes saber eso?” _ , se preguntó, pero se golpeó la cabeza internamente por esa pregunta tan tonta, porque Iruka la miró como si no necesitará explicar, pero aún así lo hizo:

 

—T al vez no sea la gran cosa, pero soy un kekkei genkai con una habilidad única… Tengo un jutsu de ecolocación que heredé de mi madre, pero lo que me ayuda a que sea eficaz es el hecho de poder utilizarlo en combinación con mi habilidad. Puedo sentir las intenciones de las personas, aunque deben ser muy claras para que pueda percibir que son a través de su chakra, claro que no sirve de mucho si el enemigo está en total control pero creeme que me sirve a diario para saber que planean mis alumnos o si un shinobi que entrega sus informes está realmente cansado o simplemente no le interesa llenar un formulario… Ésta habilidad me ha servido toda la vida y cada vez que te acercas a mí puedo sentir con claridad qué deseas específicamente  — terminó de hablar y comenzó masajear su cabeza en un claro signo de dolor específico.

 

Kakashi estaba algo avergonzada por su osadía y en su mente ahora estaba claro el hecho de que no era lo que Iruka buscaba en una mujer.

 

— Lamento haberte hecho sentir incómodo…

 

— ¿ Qué buscas de mi Kakashi?

 

— ¿ No es obvio?  —l e pregunto molesta.

 

— Bueno… es obvio que quieres sexo pero, ¿solo buscas eso?

 

Kakashi se sonrojo, no esperaba que Iruka dijera las cosas como eran pero era su culpa, después de todo quien lo mandaba a ser tan malditamente sexy. Lo miró y notó que el chūnin estaba serio y esperaba una respuesta.

 

— No… pero es claro que no te gusto y...

 

—  ¿Que te hace pensar que tú no me gustas? 

 

— Bueno… siempre me rechazas y me he insinuado varias veces y nunca me dijiste nada, sé que tal vez no sea muy femenina o no tenga mucho de lo que otras tienen pero-  — Iruka la silenció. Sonreía y tenía una risa leve. Cosa que hizo enojar un poco a la mujer que no entendía por qué se reía el hombre. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

 

—  ¿Tú qué sabes de lo que me gusta de una mujer?

 

Kakashi sintió que se mojaba internamente, el tono sensual que había usado Iruka para decir eso le gustó, y mucho.

 

— Nunca me aceptaste… deduje que era por qué no tengo demasiadas curvas y no soy muy voluptuosa  — dijo algo avergonzada.

 

Iruka negó moviendo la cabeza y luego la miró divertido. Pero esa diversión se esfumó cuando él habló tan serio

 

— Tu me gustas… todo en ti me gusta, tu manera de ser, tu forma de hablar, el color de tu cabello, me encanta tu figura aunque no sé hasta qué punto ya que solo veo lo que muestras y me gustaría conocer más de ti. Pero no de la manera que deseás… yo no quiero tener una noche contigo y ya, yo deseo estar contigo y tener algo serio, pero si tú solo quieres una noche de sexo no puedo aceptarlo, lamentablemente soy así.

 

— Iruka yo… no quiero solo una noche contigo, ¡quiero más! ¿ Por qué crees que solo quiero sexo?  —l e pregunto algo ofendida.

 

— Bueno  — hablo Iruka ya más avergonzado y con algo de culpa —,  en general los jōnin no buscan nada serio con nadie aunque se mueran de amor por esa persona… su manera de ser y su forma de vivir los hace solitarios y tienden a no comprometerse con nada, y se sabe que siempre buscan desahogarse a través del sexo… Sin conocerte del todo te incluí en ese grupo, aunque tú tampoco me conoces del todo y creías que soy demasiado superficial y que busco un tipo de mujer específica…

 

— Sólo buscas algo serio.

 

— Sí, somos shinobis y estamos siempre en riesgo de morir en una misión, por lo que no me gustaría usar a alguien para simplemente desahogarme… yo busco a alguien que sea mi soporte y ser su soporte también. Busco amor y compañía.

 

— Cómo jōnin tenemos prohibido estar con alguien de manera expuesta. Te juro que busco lo mismo que tú y también te quiero a mi lado,solo a ti… pero no puedo exhibir una relación de manera abierta en la aldea.

 

— Sería feliz si solo me dieras exclusividad.

 

Kakashi sonrió y se obligó a mostrarse ofendida ante eso, pero también se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

 

— Iruka, siempre me has gustado y creo que me enamore de ti hace tiempo.

 

El chūnin la miró perplejo y luego sonrió, correspondió al abrazo y beso la parte expuesta de su rostro.

 

— Siempre supe que te gustaba, al menos físicamente, pero nunca creí que iba más allá de eso.

 

— Iruka, con el trasero que tienes creo que le gustas a la mitad de la aldea  — le dijo y se permitió tocar las nalgas redondeadas del sensei.

 

Iruka volvió a reír.

 

— Hace tiempo estoy enamorado de ti Kakashi… hace bastante tiempo  —l e dijo mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de mujer de cabello plateado.

 

Kakashi se sentía feliz, no podía creerlo: su sueño estaba siendo realidad… aunque por un momento pensó que seguía inconsciente y que todo había sido producto del veneno que la mantenía en ese estado. Temió que estuviera soñando y que moriría sin saber si era cierto o no.

 

Iruka tenía una mirada depredadora y sus manos estaba en en su cuello, acariciándolo. Kakashi pensó que si este era el último sueño de su vida no lo desaprovecharía.

 

Iruka bajo su máscara y se permitió acariciarle las mejillas, delineó los labios con su pulgar y se mordió el labio de manera simpática al marcar el lunar que estaba junto a los labios de la mujer. Sin intención de asustarla, se acercó y disfrutó el tono carmesí que mostraba ahora el rostro de Kakashi al tenerlo tan cerca. La besó.

 

El primer contacto fue apenas perceptible, pero cuando volvieron a unirse el rose fue más intenso, mucho más duradero y de a poco más entusiasta. Kakashi sonrió, sintiendo que el suelo bajo sus pies se derrumbaría y caería por la sensación de estremecimiento que tuvo al contacto con el sensei.

 

Iruka profundizó el beso y ella se apretó más a él. Las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo ajeno para conocer más y más detalles. El beso se cortó solo para que pudieran recuperar el aire y la mirada de Iruka al ver los labios hinchados fue como un shock para él. Internamente Kakashi se dijo que despertaría y nada más pasaría porque Iruka se apartó de ella.

 

— Debemos terminar nuestra misión  — le dijo y ella sintió una opresión en el pecho… no por qué Iruka demostrará lo serio que era y no quisiera hacerle el amor en ese instante, sino porque sentía alivio al ver que efectivamente todo eso estaba pasando y el hombre de sus sueños la quería para él.

 

Esperaron hasta el amanecer para salir de la cueva y partieron a una velocidad más rápida que la que había estado manteniendo Iruka. Tardaron el doble ya que Iruka se había desviado bastante y demasiado cerca de las afueras de la aldea se encontraron con sus perseguidores.

Pero a diferencia de la última vez Kakashi colaboró con la pelea y la misma llamó la atención, haciendo que el escuadrón ANBU que estaba de guardia y se encontraba haciendo un barrido en la zona se acercara a ellos para colaborar. Todo terminó más rápido de lo que se esperaba para tener seis enemigos y el sensei entregó el pergamino con la aceptación y la finalización de las negociaciones.

 

Tsunade escuchó el informe y los despidió dándoles el siguiente día libre a ambos, y recordando al maestro que debía reunirse con el consejo escolar en tres días.

 

Tal vez lo suyo era demasiado reciente para que a nadie le llamara la atención que salían juntos de la torre y luego se fueron hacia Ichiraku y pidieron dos órdenes para llevar. Su siguiente destino fue la casa de Kakashi. Ella lo había propuesto así e Iruka aceptó sin ningún tipo de problema.

 

Comieron y conversaron…Kakashi estaba demasiado ansiosa y dichosa a la vez. Su noviazgo era oficial, aunque lo llevarían como normalmente lo llevan los jōnin; mostrando que no hay nada entre ellos pero sabiendo que no es así.

 

Iruka decidió divertirse un poco al decirle a su ahora novia que se marchaba su casa, pero no espero que ella se le sentara encima antes de que se terminara de levantar del sillón.

 

— Tú no te irás de aquí  — le dijo amenazante.

 

Iruka ya no se estaba riendo cuando deslizó su mano por las largas piernas de Kakashi. Su mirada se le antojo obscena a la mujer de cabellos plateados, que no dudó en quitarse el chaleco.

 

— Temo decepcionarte  — le confesó el chūnin y Kakashi se sonrojo.

 

Sabía que ella tenía el mismo miedo que él pero le pareció impresionante que Iruka lo reconociera en voz alta.

 

— Estamos iguales, yo temo no ser lo suficiente para tí  —l e dijo y decidió tentar a la suerte quitándose la camiseta.

 

Solo tenía la armadura de red y un corpiño deportivo. Eso le hizo pensar que debió tener paciencia, y que debería ser más femenina. Un corpiño deportivo no era nada sexy para la primera vez. Iruka no pareció notar esa falla y degustó su cuello con hambre. El toque de los labios en esa parte tan sensible de su piel hicieron que se sintiera temblorosa, el aliento cali ente en su oreja la estremeció y los besos la volvieron loca.

 

Esto sin duda era lo que más deseaba en la tierra, ¡¿cómo se le ocurría a Iruka decir que la decepcionaría!?

 

Su cintura era apretada por una de las fuertes manos de Iruka y la otra, una osada, volvía a acariciar su pierna rozando la parte interna de sus muslos. Se sorprendió gratamente al ver que Iruka pretendía ir más allá de los besos e hizo un movimiento que la acercó a la entrepierna del sensei dejándola anonadada al sentir la dureza que prometía profanarla. Un gemido apenas perceptible salió de la garganta del sensei

 

—Kakashi… te deseo tanto que no puedo soportarlo —le confesó y apretó con descaro el trasero de esta, sosteniendola con fuerza y levantándose con ella.

 

Kakashi se sintió invadida por el deseo cuando al estar levantada así sus piernas se cerraron en él y la parte sensible de su vagina sintió esa dureza a través de la molesta tela.

 

—Hagamos esto bien… —le dijo con firmeza el sensei y se la llevó al cuarto y la depositó con calma en la cama.

 

Iruka se levantó mientras acariciaba el vientre plano y recorría sobre la tela la vagina y finalmente las piernas de Kakashi. Ella sentía que estaba completamente mojada. Iruka sería su perdición.

 

Desde su perspectiva podía ver cómo se quitaba la ropa y eso la desesperaba por más. El chaleco, la camiseta, y la armadura de red fueron despojadas dejando el firme torso expuesto. Ver la firme musculatura de Iruka la dejó boquiabierta. ¡El es perfecto! Y todavía no lo podía tocar…

 

Iruka no se agachó para quitarse el vendaje de las piernas. Levantó una de ellas y apoyó el pie en la cama junto a las piernas de Kakashi y se quitó el vendaje. Repitió lo mismo con la otra pierna y Kakashi sintió salivar al ver que se bajó el pantalón. Iruka sonrió y se quedó solo con sus boxers. Luego se acercó a ella y tomó una de sus piernas y comenzó a quitarle las vendas. Kakashi se relajó y dejó que él le hiciera lo que quisiera, pero casi grito cuando Iruka se acomodó junto a ella y levantó la red para besar su abdomen.

 

Eso fue demasiado, porque no esperaba que también Iruka decida acariciar su costado logrando que se estremeciera. Kakashi se removía bajo su toque y no pudo evitar comenzar a respirar de manera agitada cuando él desabrochó su pantalón y se lo quitó. El aliento del sensei la dejó expectante debido a que luego besó su feminidad por sobre la tela de su ropa interior, logrando que su temperatura interna se elevará considerablemente. Iruka no resistió probarla y le quitó la molesta prenda, dejando desnuda a Kakashi para él. Los besos en esa zona la hicieron gritar de placer y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue quitarse la red quedándose en corpiño, pero este le molestaba y pensaba en quitárselo cuando Iruka la detuvo. Tragó duro cuando Iruka volvió a su abdomen y luego él mismo le quitó la prenda deleitándose con uno de sus senos. Kakashi le quitó la coleta del pelo y disfrutó pasar la mano por su cabello.

 

Todo esto era demasiado bueno para su gusto y todavía no llegaban a la parte principal. Su cuello estaba siendo mordido mientras que ella acariciaba el tonificado cuerpo que tenía encima para ella, sabía que le dejaría una marca pero que diablos, en ese momento Iruka podía hacerle lo que quisiera.

 

—Kakashi… no tengo un condón —le dijo reaccionando a lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

 

Kakashi se maldecía por tampoco tener uno en sus cajones pero lo que menos le interesó durante mucho tiempo era tener algo con alguien en su propia casa.

 

—Yo tampoco… —le confesó—. Pero puedes acabar afuera —le dijo sosteniendo con fuerza sus brazos para que no se le ocurriera irse.

 

Iruka trago saliva al pensar en lo que le estaba pidiendo su ahora novia.

 

—Jamás hice esto sin protección… —le confesó besando nuevamente uno de sus senos. Kakashi gimió al sentir la caricia y disfrutó lo que le iba a pasar.

 

Sinceramente había valido la pena el haberle permitido hacerlo sin protección. El regocijo en el rostro de Iruka cuando finalmente entró fue un alivio en medio del dolor que sintió al tener en su sensible vagina la dureza del miembro firme que le hizo temblar de placer. Recordó que no solo hace mucho que no hacía nada, sino también que el placer de sentir la piel con piel no se comparaba en lo que había sentido antes con el látex de por medio.

 

Ambos se sincronizaron, comenzando despacio, y los besos los ayudaron a que mantuvieran la calma. Kakashi estaba impresionada por lo perfecto que se sentía todo y se encontraba sobre estimulada por el solo hecho de tener a Iruka en su interior.

 

Iruka estaba cada vez más suelto y en medio de los besos decidió morder el labio de Kakashi y ella gimió en respuesta aferrándose a él con sus piernas y enredando una mano en su cabello y la otra sosteniendo con firmeza su trasero para que él esté aún más adentro. Iruka gimió ante esto y sostuvo las caderas de Kakashi comenzando un empuje más fuerte y estimulante. Ninguno podía resistir los gemidos y Kakashi se atrevió a gritar el nombre de Iruka cuando sintió una oleada de éxtasis que la recorrió. Jamás en toda su vida había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso.

 

Cuando finalmente los espasmos acabaron Iruka le pidió que se diera vuelta y se apartó de ella dejando una sensación de vacío que le hizo hacer un puchero que al parecer logró que Iruka sintiera la necesidad de morder su cuello.

 

—Date vuelta y ponte en cuatro —le ordenó.

 

Kakashi obedeció temblorosa y se sintió completa cuando Iruka volvió a entrar en ella, sentirlo la estimulaba y darse cuenta de que eso aún no acababa la obligó a centrarse en complacer a Iruka. De rodillas y con los antebrazos en la cama podía sostenerse con fuerza de las embestidas que recibía. Iruka apretó su cintura y acarició sus nalgas y la volvió a llevar al borde con el vaivén. Otra oleada la golpeó y se sintió desfallecer al pensar que Iruka aún no acababa, pero cuando creyó que seguiría embistiendo, él se apartó de ella y sobre su trasero se masturbo llenando de semen sus nalgas. Kakashi pensó que lo que acababa de hacer Iruka era lo más atrevido que le habían hecho en su vida.

 

Jamás le pidió a nadie que se lo hiciera pero sentir la esencia caliente sobre su piel la hacía sentirse más deseosa y pervertida.

 

—Iruka eres maravilloso… sabía que sería así —le mencionó satisfecha.

 

Iruka simplemente sonrió y se levantó. Fue hasta el baño, humedeció una toalla y volvió con Kakashi que seguía lánguida y boca a bajo. La limpió y se acostó junto a ella. Se abrazaron y disfrutaron ese momento juntos.

 

—Jamás te había visto tan sacado y enojado como cuando me protegiste.

 

Iruka acarició su espalda y enredo sus piernas.

 

—Jamás permitiría que te pase nada, e hice mi mayor esfuerzo solo para que estés bien, me alegra no haber fallado.

 

La mujer se acurrucó en el pecho de Iruka y se permitió relajarse.

 

—Gracias Iruka… por aceptarme en tu vida”

 

—Gracias a ti, por darme la oportunidad de estar contigo. 

 

El sueño se apoderó de ambos. Descansaron tranquilos sin pensar en cómo llevarían las cosas o como reaccionarias sus pares al saber lo suyo. Descansaron sabiendo que una nueva etapa comenzaba y prometía mucho. Descansaron felices con la persona que amaban.

 

Kakashi se apretó contra Iruka y se juró nunca más soltarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a Annie Mar por darme la idea y ayudarme también a corregir la historia.  
> Te mando besos y me alegro que te halla gustado!


End file.
